Described below is a component with a sliding surface, which is intended for the sliding bearing of another component, the sliding surface being formed by a sliding layer. Also described is a method for producing a sliding layer with a sliding surface on a component.
A component with a sliding surface of the type mentioned at the beginning is described for example in DE 40 38 139 A1. In that case it is a composite sliding bearing which has a bearing layer of an aluminum alloy. A solid lubricant that improves the sliding properties of this bearing layer of the aluminum alloy can be introduced into the open pores of the aluminum alloy layer.
DE 44 06 191 A1 describes a sliding bearing which, for guiding a component to be mounted, has a molding, such as for example a sliding bush for a cylinder running surface. This molding is of an open-pore configuration, it being possible for a soft substance such as graphite or molybdenum sulfide, combined with relatively hard substances, to be introduced into the open pores to achieve certain emergency running properties.
Included among the applications for sliding bearings are that they are used as backup bearings in the event of failure of a main bearing which, under normal conditions, ensures low-friction operation. Such backup bearings consequently ensure emergency running properties of a mounted shaft, for example in the case of an electrical machine.